The Confessions Of A Lying Jerk
by xxXTheySayI'mEvilXxx
Summary: Jerk. It was a word I was familar with. That's what I am, right? Just a stupid jerk. No, it wasn't he'd been through a lot, or he was just lonely. Jerk. That's what everyone belives. But they're not right. I guess its my time to confess.
1. chapter 1

**Time to get my feels out and write my favorite AK.**

 **Warning: mentions of suicide, cutting, depression, child abuse, you know, what you usually expect from me.**

* * *

 _They don't understand. They call me out._

 _{You're such a jerk}_

 _{Nobody likes you}_

 _{Shut up, loser}_

 _{You're stupid}_

 _{I bet even your mommy and daddy don't care}_

 _My parents don't even care. They care about fame. Money. Thrones. Which is weird, considering who my mom is._

 _Everyone hates me. They don't sit with me at lunch, instead throwing paper balls and food at my face. I only reply with disgust._

 _[Hey! You got my suit dirty!]_

 _{Like anyone cares}_

 _{Just **look** at it. It's weeks old. Out of fashion}_

 _{Yeah, you're right!}_

 _[No it's not! It's brand new! I just got it!]_

 _Where was I again? Oh right. My parents._

 _Mom is better of the two. She sometimes cares about me. I am her son after all, and there are moments when she will help me. But mostly, she's to focused on royal paperwork and whatnot. She's not around a lot._

 _Dad hates me. He looks at me as a failure. I'm not the smartest, or most athletic kid. He drills rules into me to follow, or else I become little more than his slave for the day. I've been whipped and beat before. Many times._

 _{Ha! It wouldn't surprise me if he's getting it as bad as those disgusting villains!}_

 _{No, he is a villain}_

 _{You're right}_

 _I guess the only people I could ever seek comfort in anymore is Jim and John. Well, they're not people. Their part of Jaq's litter, as in, Jaq and Gus-Gus._

 _Anyway, they're the only ones that can talk me through things._

 _Things like cutting myself._

 _Things like telling myself I'm worthless._

 _Things like pondering suicide three times a day._

 _John and Jim are the only lifeline I have. Nobody cares._

 _These are just the start of my confessions._

* * *

Chad closed his eyes, words from the day before repeating in his head.

It was another day of school. Stupid school.

 _"Chaddie, are you alright?"_ Jim asked, nuzzling his pink nose against the teen's neck. Chad petted his light silver fur, just as his darker-colored brother ran out of the son of Cinderella's sleeve.

 _"We're here for you, Daddy, Uncle Gus-Gus, and us. We promise. And what about that girl? Jane?"_ John questioned.

Chad sighed. "Not really. We don't talk much. It's alright guys, I'm okay... I guess..." the two mice scurried into his jacket pocket as he stepped in the school.

"Jerk!" Someone yelled, but was immediately silenced by another. It was either they swooned in front of him, or wanted to kill him.

"Hey, look, it's Chad Charming!"

Everyone seemed to make a path for him, moving out of the way. Even Evie scoffed, which wasn't surprising. Mal glared, but Ben had a neutral expression. _He's probably even mad at me,_ Chad thought. Carlos and Jay only gave wary glances as he passed by, grabbing everything from his locker and avoiding the snickers. He closed the locker shut, making sure no one knew his code and started walking to class.

Someone tripped him, shouting "loser" as he fell and his books and binders went everywhere. His sleeves nearly rolled up, and he was grateful they didn't. Chad knew he'd probably be harrassed even more about that, which was not helping.

"Hey, let me help you," Chad's eyes shot up to meet Jane's. She smiled as she picked up his books and gave them to him. "They're the real jerks," she offered.

He straightened out his suit, forcing his face to morph back into the "I'm popular" look. "Yeah, thanks," he said, quickly brushing past her.

No one got to see the real him. Except Jim and John. But Jane wasn't allowed.

Chad couldn't let anyone see his brokenness.

He couldn't.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ben watched the whole scene unfold. He swore he saw a bit of acewrap peeking out from Chad's sleeve, but he wasn't sure.

Whatever it was, he was going to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

 **1) This shall be a short story. Five chapters is my limit. Just a little side-project. And the shortness of this chapter was intentional.**

 **2) Expect slow updates. I have other stories to get to but this is promising plot to work with.**

 **3) Chad has more potential. He's my favorite AK and favorite DD 1 Character. I love him and think his portrayal in DD 2 was terrible and mean.**

 **4) If you have a problem with 3, fight me.**

 **That's all for now! And yep, the last chap to SWP will probably come out this weekend.**

 **~Evil**


	2. Chapter 2

**As I said, this is a small side-project I'm doing. So these chapters may be shorter than what I usually prefer.**

 **Happy Halloween!**

* * *

 _Dream. Dream of a better place._

 _Well, I guess if these are all my confessions, I should label today._

 _I cut myself, and not accidentally._

 _It was a little thing, merely off of those little girly razors I use to keep the sideburns away. It barely bled, and it's all wrapped up and doesn't hurt anymore._

 _But I'm really scared. I'm not even sure what happened, possibly it was Mom taking away my phone, aka my access to Twitter and Facebook and all that, aka the place where there's always someone that can cheer me up, because I've never shared my identity. It's one of my only lifelines._

 _I've also been pondering suicide so many times it's scary. I don't know what to do._

 _{Loser}_

 _{Cutter}_

 _{Son of a }_

 _{Weak}_

 _I guess that's the teen life, right?_

* * *

"Chad! Hey!" Said male turned around to see Ben smiling at him. _Fake,_ he told himself in his head.

"Yeah, whatcha want?" He replied, looking down. He crossed his arms, feeling the stinging pain but ignoring it. "Shouldn't you be off with Mal or something?"

"What about you? Isn't Audrey still with you?"

"She broke up with me." ... _after she found out about me. She hates me._

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's not like you care." The words slipped out of Chad's mouth before he could stop them. He closed his eyes and faced away from Ben, who was confused and worried.

"Chad, what's going on?" He asked slowly.

"Nothing!" Chad snapped. Tears were threatening his eyes but he blinked them back. He wasn't going to cry, not in front of the King of freaking Auradon. That would be such a disgrace. Ben would look on him even more lowly than before.

And it hurt, because Chad had been friends with Ben for so long. They practically grew up together. Now, Chad was just another measly peasant to him. Or at least that's what he thought.

"Chad, c'mon, we've known each other since forever. I know there's something wrong," Ben said slowly. A faint smirk (Mal was really rubbing off on him) appeared on his face. "CC..." he tried.

Chad whirled to face him, all the hostility in the world raging through his veins. _"Don't call me that,"_ he hissed. That was a childhood nickname Chad was _not_ fond of.

Ben's smirk turned sour as he looked directly at Chad. "Alright, now that we can talk properly, what's the problem? You've been acting so strange."

Chad gave a hollow laugh. "Oh, _now_ you notice it? How about, I don't know, two years ago when my friends beat me up when I was talking to mice? Maybe a year ago when I was left all alone to clean up one of your _humongous_ royal parties because I'm the 'son of Cinderella' and should enjoy being a slave? Maybe a few months ago when my dad nearly disowned me for _playing_ on a _team_ with a _girl_? Or how about when everyone started calling me a loser behind my back. No, you _now_ notice it. Thanks for being such a great friend!" Chad was so close to tears as he passed a utterly shocked Ben. "Don't think about trying to apologize, after all, I'm just the jerk that bullies everyone, right?"

Chad walked away and didn't notice when Jim fell out of his sleeve. Lots of the girls shrieked. Ben watched in horror as they tried to kill it, claiming it had rabies and Lyme disease and whatever. The son of Cinderella heard the screams and turned, immediately shock on his face as he frantically called out for Jim, who ran back to the boy safely.

"Look at the freak," one girl pointed, shushed by another who told her who he was. She shook her head. "I don't care if he's Chad Charming or a peasant. He's bringing that filthy little rodent in here. That thing could make the Black Death come back and kill us all!"

Chad backed up. "Jim is perfectly healthy. He's checked out twice a year and doesn't have any diseases!"

"Hah! Getting checked by a vet like some pet, that little rat is disgusting! If Fairy Godmother found out, she wouldn't be happy with you bringing a _pet_ to school."

There was chattering in Chad's breast pocket, and a slightly darker silver head peeked out.

"There's another one!" Someone shouted.

Ben snapped out of it and ran up to the scene. "Hey! You!" He pointed to a girl with bright white hair and fair skin. "You're the daughter of Snow White, right? _She_ has animal companions and I don't see you being made fun of!" He pointed to another with long blond hair that reached her feet. "Daughter of Rapunzle. How about Maximus and Pascal? Animals. So why are you making fun of him?"

The crowd stopped, and took a moment to collect themselves. "We're sorry, King Benjamin," Snow White's daughter said.

Ben nodded slowly. "It's alright." He turned around to where Chad was standing. "Hey, I'm sorry about tha-Chad?" He looked around, but the prince was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Chad ran, as fast as he could. The teasing, the taunts, those _words_ filled his head.

 _"Chaddie, slow down our you'll drop us!"_ John squeaked worriedly, as the two were holding on for their lives. He slowed down a bit, breathing in and out and his lungs shuddered for breath. Tears stained his eyes, as the words dawned on him.

"They called you rats. I'm so sorry," he murmured. Both scurried up to nuzzle his neck again.

 _"It's alright, we've been called worse,"_ Jim said. _"Are you alright?"_

"Yeah, I guess," Chad replied.

 _"We're here for you Chaddie. And, from my opinion, I think you should tell Ben,"_ John had a hard time saying the last part, as Chad gasped.

"No! I can't!" He exclaimed frantically. The two silver mice only gave worried looks to him.

 _"Tell Ben."_

* * *

 **So... to all the ghost readers reading it. How do you like it? This is my first time writing someone other than the Sea Three, but I hope I'm doing Chad some justice. He needs it.**

 **~Evil**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay I'm back! Thanks for the reviews!**

 **This chapter's starting off a little lighter, but I can't make promises.**

 **And dear me I think the Chad/Ben friendship is really hitting me.**

* * *

 _Tell Ben? How could I possibly do such a thing? He'd hate me, I know it. He'd turn away just like my parents. No one wants a depressed kid in their life. No one wants a cutter._

 _They just face the other direction._

 _God, I miss Ben, so, so much. Ever since Mal came over he's been spending so much time bringing Isle kids over. It's nice to them, but we never get any time anymore. I miss the days he'd sneak over to play video games and eat chocolate chip cookies._

 _But those are gone now._

 _Ben's turned into the King of Auradon._

 _And I've turned into nothing._

* * *

Chad trembled as he collapsed against a tree, his heart pounding. _Tell Ben._ There was no absolute way he could tell his childhood friend.

A small doe peeked it's head out of the bushes, and slowly made its way over to him, sensing no danger.

 _Ugh, why do I always attract animals?! That's a princess job!_ Chad groaned, trying to shoo away the woodland creature, who stubbornly refused as she laid next to him. The mice brothers sat on each knee as Chad sat criss-cross (very unprincely, his father would say) and slowly petted the doe.

A rabbit hopped up to him, and he groaned again. _Help someone,_ he thought desperately. "No, thank you," he said politely to the bunny. Although adorable, rabbits could be very temperamental, not saying names *cough* Judy *cough* Clover *cough*

The brown hare only looked at him carefully, his pink nose twitching. Chad sighed, before picking it up. "Okay, you're adorable, but seriously, I don't need a swarm of animals attacking me."

Suddenly, the two ran off.

"Chad Charming talks to creatures," he heard. "What's new?" He knew that voice anywhere.

"Evie," he said dryly, turning around. The bluenette in return gave a scowl, Doug by her side. "What do you want?"

Evie smiled. "Only to inform you that you _won't_ be bullying anyone in the school again. Fairy Godmother decided to give you a permanent detention class after school. _And_ you have to apologize to every kid you've ever been mean too."

Chad stared, before his eyes lowered under her gaze. "Of course," he mumbled miserably.

Evie smirked. "Oh and I forgot, she contacted your parents about your behavior." Chad's eyes widened as he stared at Evie. _No... please no.._

Doug stepped forward. "I'm sorry Chad, b-but you have been really mean to kids at school."

Chad looked away. "You think I don't know that? Well let me tell you something Evil," he spat at Evie, "what makes a bully? Don't you know most of the bullies only do it because _they've_ been bullied?"

Evie stepped forward, snarling. "I come from the Isle, _Chad,_ I know what it's like to be bullied. You know nothing. Every day, my mom wanted me to be a protégée, to be the next Evil Queen. She only cared about me for my looks, and always yelled at me for not being pretty enough!"

"Oh I'm sorry, and what was that when you two do your little makeup sessions. Be real, Evie, she cared about you a great deal," Chad snapped. "There are some people that have parents that don't care if they live or die. Some parents that force rules upon their children, and if they don't follow it they'll be beaten. There are some parents that are supposed to be good, and make their child hurt more because they're supposed to have heroes for parents, supposed to have a loving family, but they _don't._ "

Evie blinked, her obvious plan of revenge washing down the sluice like rainwater. Confusion dawned on her face. What was he talking about? The lightbulb wasn't turning on, she couldn't put two and two together.

Chad gritted his teeth. "Nevermind. You wouldn't understand." With that, he left quickly.

* * *

Evie sat at her desk, Doug at her side with a worried expression. "He's such a jerk, Doug. I don't understand why I'm suddenly feeling bad for him."

"My Uncle Grumpy would say things like that a lot," Doug replied, "he hates everyone then starts feeling bad."

The daughter of the Evil Queen looked at him carefully. "What are you saying?"

Doug bit his lip. "Well, usually he'd try in the most ungrumpy way possible to know the person before immediately hating them."

"So you're saying we should figure out why Chad is such a jerk?"

"Yea-?" Doug cut himself off. "Wait, what did he say earlier?"

Evie's eyes widened, as the words came back to her mind. _There are some people that have parents that don't care if they live or die. Some parents that force rules upon their children, and if they don't follow it they'll be beaten. There are some parents that are supposed to be good, and make their child hurt more because they're supposed to have heroes for parents, supposed to have a loving family, but they **don't.**_

"Do you think...?"

"I think we need to find out why Chad acts he way he does," Doug affirmed.

* * *

 **Yay another chapter up? Until next chapter!**

 **~Evil**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here's again another chapter!**

 **Gosh, I'm making everyone so depressed nowadays. Well... I'm Evil.**

 **Warning: Same.**

* * *

 _Nothing is okay anymore._

 _I always felt alone. Isolation was my only companion. Even though I was surrounded by the popular people, I was alone._

 _And now I truly am._

 _Ben's probably moved on, forgetting about me like everyone does, or maybe joining in Evie's schemes to blackmail me._

 _I can't believe how much bandage I've gone through. Every day now. I'm still scared, and every cut intensifies it, but I still go on._

 _I'm too scared to end my life, right?_

* * *

Chad ran a hand through his hair, which he cut back to normal and dyed it to cover the bleach.

No one noticed. Just like always. His popularity had gone _way_ down, but who cares? He sure didn't.

Chad slipped through the crowd of students and quickly got to class. He sat down silently, ignoring the snickers he got and instead started straight ahead at the board, where Tiana was standing.

Ben sat down next to him, and was that worry in his eyes? Chad shook his head. He must've been seeing things.

The period passed so slowly, as if Time itself hated him. It probably did, waiting to end his life. Chad stared boredly as Tiana blubbered on about _whatever_ was their cooking project. Whatever.

Finally, _finally,_ the bell rung, as Chad gathered his items and sighed. Detention was next.

Snickers filled around the halls as Chad walked into Fairy Godmother's office, settling down in a chair. She offered a kind smile, but he largely ignored the headmistress. Her smile slowly faded off her face into a neutral expression. "Mr. Charming, I presume you've never had detention before? Especially in here?"

Chad stared at the desk, noting every little scratch as he avoided the fae's question. "No..." he ended up saying quietly.

Fairy Godmother pursed her lips. "I'm not here to have you sit here for an hour and then leave, Mr. Charming. Miss. Queen has recently told me she wants to help you," Chad scoffed, "as do I. Is there something on your mind?"

"No," was Chad's immediate response.

The headmistress wasn't buying it. "Chad," she said, using his first name, "would you mind getting that for me?" She nodded over to a book on a top shelf. "I'm going to need it for the Remidal Goodness Class."

Chad blinked, before getting up to grab it. When he reached for it, his sleeve slipped down a fraction. He cursed under his breath as he grabbed it, shoving his sleeves back down and hoping Fairy Godmother didn't see it. He came back quickly and placed it on the table. Her facial expression didn't change.

"Very well, Mr. Charming, that is all for today, you may go." She gestured to the door, and Chad gulped as he walked out.

She _knew._

* * *

Evie sat down with Ben, Doug, and the other VKs. They all looked worried.

"Evie, are you alright? Did something happen?" Jay asked protectively. Evie shot him a look.

"This has nothing to do with me, I assure you I am fine," she replied easily. Jay nodded, leaning back, but yet still noticing how tense she looked. "It's about Chad."

Mal growled immediately at the name, her eyes glowing a poisonous green. "What about that jerk? Did he finally move?" Ben looked at her, but Mal glared back. " _Don't_ try and say he's not that bad. You _know_ what he did during Family Day _and_ what he made everyone think of us."

Evie took a breath. "M, he's...he's..." she struggled with the words, and Doug squeezed her hand gently. She looked at Fairy Godmother, who had just went in the room. "Tell them what you saw."

Fairy Godmother looked directly at the three VKs. "I had asked Mr. Charming to reach something on a shelf, and his sleeve fell down, exposing bandages. He then tried frantically to cover it and make sure I didn't see." She let it settle in their minds.

"Chad..." Ben muttered. How was he blind? His childhood friend, all that time...

"He also said things about his parents... hurting him." Evie looked at Carlos's open mouth, Jay's wide look, and Mal's disbelief. "And... not verbally either."

"Cinderella would never do a thing to Chad, I should know as her godmother, but her husband I haven't met very many times," Fairy Godmother replied in half-assurance.

Mal's eyes glowed. "I still think this is all a set-up." Everyone stared. "C'mon, I mean, just remember everything he's ever done to us!"

"His father nearly disowned him for having Lonnie on R.O.A.R." Ben said quietly. Mal looked over at him, not used to the hurt reflecting in his eyes. "If you didn't know, he has John and Jim, part of Jaq's litter, and one fell out. Everyone started picking on him about it." He buried his head in his hands. "Why was I so blind? I thought I could help the kids on the Isle when I didn't even realize ones were suffering here. I'm a terrible king."

Evie patted his hand. "No you're not. We all overestimated him."

Doug looked at them. "So, what are we going to do about it?"

* * *

Chad slowly trudged in his mansion/castle, his messager bag weighing him down. He was careful to avoid his dad's room as he started his homework. He heard the servants running about, not realizing how much of a distraction they were causing. They _never_ stopped for him anyway. His uncle taught him how to bake, and his mom taught him cooking and all other chores that eventually turned out useful. He did everything himself like a normal kid. It didn't really bother him, Chad wasn't one to sit on a throne and have everything done for him, probably coming from his mom's side.

He sighed softly, before starting his homework. It wasn't very hard at all, only some more difficult problems with Calculus. Then there was the essay in Heroism that was basically how to perform chivalry.

Not hard at all.

But still, somehow, Chad felt terrible. Fairy Godmother knew about him, knew how his life was. Evie too, and Doug. Possibly Ben, if he put two and two together. It wasn't a secret anymore. All he had done was blurt our some unclear things, and they probably knew what he did. Smart move Chad.

Chad pushed his chair away from the desk and curled up on it, burying his face in his knees. What was he going to do now?

 _Confess_ , he thought. _Tell them the truth._

* * *

 **Ugh, I'm getting the feels on my own story.**

 **~Evil**


	5. Chapter 5

**Is it just me or does Chad always get the worst even in canon? They're always making fun of him and just giving him a hard time.**

 **Well, this is the darkest chapter here...**

 **Warning: cutting, depression, suicide(?).**

* * *

 _It's always haunting me. The truth. I harm myself. I harm myself. I'm suicidal. People say it makes you feel worse, but I go on with everyday life._

 _I guess that's what happens when you've fought depression for years. Ben, Evie, Dad, everyone hates me and it's their fault._

 _Their fault that I'm like this. I can barely keep my head up anymore. Yet they still make fun of me. Lonnie still pushes me down in practice until my arms are screaming from pain, Jay and Carlos still snicker when I fail to do warm-ups, Evie and Mal still glare, and Ben still ignores me._

 _Everyone else hates me to their guts. They throw things at me and always try to hurt me._

 _I'm all alone. What do I do?_

 _No one's there to help me. I have no hero, no savior to help from my villains, my demons._

 _But that's the true stories. This isn't the fairytale our parents had. This is the bitter truth. Even Auradon is messed up._

 _That's the truth I bleed._

* * *

"Chad! Hey!" Evie exclaimed as said teen passed by for class. Chad largely ignored her as he gripped his textbooks tighter. Evie couldn't help but notice the way he changed. There used to be an air of vanity, of being higher than others. It was gone now, as he stared at the ground with a frown permanently glued on his face. His eyes were glazed and had bags under them, as if he didn't get much sleep. He also apparently wasn't using makeup or hair gel. Evie could see the little freckles on his face, and his hair was slightly out of place. All in all, it was obvious this wasn't the vain Chad they all knew.

It was the real him.

And it made Evie a little hurt that she hadn't realized it before. Maybe, when Chad asked her out, maybe they were real feelings, and his father did something to cut them off. Evie pushed those thoughts away, feeling more and more guilty. What if it was mostly her fault? What if she was the one to hurt him? To force him down that path when she called him the biggest jerk in the land all those months ago?

What made Evie feel so guilty is how she didn't _notice._ How none of them did. They were so caught up in thinking Chad was a stuck-up spoiled snob they didn't even stop to ponder if maybe he wasn't. It was all their fault. They didn't reach out and help.

Evie followed him to class, lucky this marking period has the same class. What she saw made everything in her break.

The second Chad walked in the door, someone ran up and forcefully knocked his textbooks out of his hands. Everyone laughed and threw paper balls at him. Chad gritted his teeth as he picked his stuff up and sat down like nothing happened.

Evie also noticed no one sat even near him, as he gazed out the window with a broken look. She slowly sat next to him, getting a small gasp from the kids as he turned. "What do you want, Evil?" He snapped.

The bluenette blinked. "You won't go making any friends acting like that," she said simply, settling her stuff down and getting out her textbook. Chad's eyes never left her.

"What if I don't want friends?" He asked carefully and coldly.

Ben dropped his books on the seat in front of Chad. He turned around, anger in his eyes. Evie noted it wasn't at Chad, but at all the other kids in the class. "We _know,_ Chad. Stop trying to hide it." The king crossed his arms as Chad stiffened, but refused to give in.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Fairy Godmother cleared her throat. "Would you mind to take this outside?"

Chad opened his textbook and shut his mouth to avoid them, but Ben grabbed his arm. He winced as the other's grip tightened. "Of course," Ben emphasized. Evie decided this was a talk between the two, as she got her textbook and nodded to Ben.

The son of Cinderella avoided his gaze. "I'm... fine..."

"You're even lying to yourself?" Ben exclaimed. He took a deep breath. "Chad, dang it," he pulled the other closer in a hug, "don't _do this._ I'm so sorry for not noticing. I'm stupid, I'm the idiot. I'm the jerk for always ignoring you. And it hurts to know that I probably had something to do with it."

That drew the last straw. Tears flooded from Chad's eyes. "I'm...f-f..." he tried repeating like a broken toy. "I'm f-fine. I'm fine!" He yelled, stepping away from Ben. "I'm fine! Now leave me alone! You don't understand! I'm fine!" He pushed past the king and ran for the doors.

* * *

Chad sobbed once he got to the courtyard outside. "I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine." The words were so hollow to him, as he rolled up his sleeves and ripped away the bandages. Dried blood and cuts glared up at him. He ran a finger over them, picking at the newest one as the scab gave way and fresh blood dribbled out. "I'm fine, I'm fine..." He buried his head in his hands.

 _No one cares about you._

Chad covered his his ears, trying to block out the voice, that little nagging voice that always got to him no matter how much he told himself he was okay. This was the reason he tried. He tried to counter it, tell himself he was born for a purpose, that the Fates would have some use of him. But it all went down down the drain when one of Hades' minions forced it's way into his head.

 _You're all alone. Why not join the others like you? Then, maybe, you won't be alone. For once in your life, you could be wanted, loved, by the ones who have gone through the things you've been through._

Chad knew it was a lie. It was the twisted way of killing himself. He couldn't do that.

 _Yes you can. You know that very well. You're not wanted, not loved here. Everyone gives you a hard time. You were stripped from being the star tourney player, the R.O.A.R. Captain, the popular kid, a Charming, and a somebody. It's all their fault, isn't it?_

It was. It was their fault. Chad hated them. Ben, Evie, the VKs, _everyone._ They all had to make his life so hard. They didn't show a sign of sympathy.

Chad brushed away his tears as he walked home, not even caring that he was skipping class. _Grades don't matter in the afterlife,_ that voice supplied.

He tried to ignore the voice, but it was too strong. When he made it home, he immediately trudged to the kitchen where his father kept his pills. They were those diet pills, the one that makes you look fashionably thin, but Chad knew from an assembly meeting you could overdose on any type of pill. He took a large handful and gripped them tight as he walked to his room, a little more confident in each step. He wasn't going to be a burden anymore. He wasn't going to be that weak pushover that everyone hated.

 _See? Wasn't I right all along?_

Chad put them on a plate as he wrote a note, knowing his father wouldn't bother reading it but his mother might. At the moment, he was glad Jim and John were at the vets for their checkup. His mother was with them and his father at work, so it was perfect.

As he finished signing his name, he realized how shaky he got throughout the paragraphs. Oh well, he would be okay.

He took the pills and a glass of water, quickly swallowing as many as he could with only a tiny sip. There were so many, he knew there would be no stopping him.

Chad smiled softly, as he began to feel dizzy, the affects of an overdose.

 _It'll all be over soon,_ the voice said. Now, it sounded less evil persuasive and more soothing, comforting him.

Chad dragged himself to his bed, forcing himself to look calm and content as he fell into the black.

Black.

And nothing.

* * *

 **Okay, I lied, one more chapter. C'mon, I may be dark but I don't wanna write a sad ending. Especially for Chad. Plus, I honestly don't like killing off people. *hint hint***

 **...you may now proceed to kill me.**

 **~Evil**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, here's the last chapter!**

 **(And before you question it, I think all the royalty take care of their states as a king/queen, so I'm going to refer to Chad's dad as King Charming.)**

* * *

Ben stood slack-jawed.

In truth... he had followed Chad home, a terrible feeling twisting in his guts. He was going to talk to him, but he gave the prince a few minutes to gather his bearings before walking in. Which was his mistake.

What he saw was a pale, barely breathing Chad on his bed looking calm. There was a small pill on the plate on his desk, and a note.

He knew what to do during an overdose. All the kids in Auradon Prep were given instructions and their families were all given a naloxone kit as a emergency.

He started to try and wake Chad, but already knew it wouldn't work. He started rescue breathing, hoping and praying as he grabbed the phone to pull away for a moment. He turned Chad on his side, to prevent choking if he did _somehow_ wake up.

Without second thought, he did the logical thing and call 911. While doing so, he looked around for the kit.

 _"911 what's your emergency?"_

Ben wanted nothing more than to scream at the voice. How could it be so calm?! But he knew it was recorded, so he tried to keep cool. "My f-friend just overdosed to end his life," he choked out. "I can't find the kit. He's not responding."

 _"Alright, who is it? And where are you?"_

"Chad Charming. I'm at his manor, his room. Second floor, third hallway, first door on the right." Ben sobbed.

 _"The ambulance is coming now. Was it recently?"_

"Yeah, I followed him home because I had this feeling. I gave him a few minutes to relax but I didn't think this would happen."

 _"Alright, the EMTs are going to ask you some more questions when they get there. They won't ask anything personal, so who you are isn't going to be revealed. And it won't be going on the news. It's just between us."_

"I honestly doubt that," Ben chuckled hollowly. He placed the phone down as he gripped Chad's hand. "Chad, don't die, please. I'm sorry for everything I've ever done, but it's not worth it."

* * *

Ben sat in the ambulance, staring at Chad as they sped along the highway. One of the EMTs looked at him with a sympathetic smile. "He's gonna be alright. We're lucky he chose the pills. If it was any other way, it would be harder to get him back."

The king nodded, eyes trained solely on Chad. The man sat down as the others worked on the boy, spraying the naloxone up his nose and continue to keep him breathing. "So is he's your friend?"

"Since we were born. I've known him all my life but still didn't know he was going through this." Ben buried his face in his hands. "I thought I knew him, but I was to busy doing king stuff to even notice what he was going through."

The man placed a hand on his shoulder. "I understand, it can be hard to accept that. But your friend has a good chance of surviving, as I've said before. Our best doctors will do what they can."

They immediately rushed into the hospital, as Ben choose to stay behind for the questions.

Some of the press noticed Ben, but were immediately told to shut off their cameras and move on. The doctors had the right to do what they had to in privacy.

"Did you ever notice he was down?" One of the doctors asked.

Ben clenched his fists, tears forming. "He hid it, so well. We couldn't tell until a day ago..."

"It looks like Chad overdosed on a pain pill. Opioid. That means the naloxone will help."

"It looked like one of his father's diet pills to me, so it scared me the kit might not have worked," Ben confessed.

The doctor gave a faint smile. "We think that's what Chad thought too. They were right next to each other and looked quite similar. But he grabbed the right ones."

Another doctor came out. "We've gotten the pills out of his system. He's going to be alright. He's still unconscious and needs to rest, but by my guess he'll wake up by tomorrow. You're lucky you caught him minutes after, if it were much longer, it would be harder to save him."

Ben was still in shock, but nodded slowly. "C-can you call my parents?"

"Of course, your majesty."

"Don't call me that. Just Ben. Please. I don't feel like much of a king right now."

The doctor kneeled down to him. "Alright, Ben, we'll contact your parents. Would you like us to get your girlfriend as well?" Ben nodded.

* * *

Adam was having lunch with Belle and Mal when they got the call.

"Pardon me, ladies, I have to take this," he said, before putting the phone to his ear. "Hello, who is this?"

"Sir, this is the Auradon Emergency Clinic, your son is with us and requested you as well as your wife and Lady Mal."

Adam immediately put it on speaker. "Is Ben alright?! What happened?!"

"Benjamin is fine, just shocked. His friend, Chad Charming, was rushed into the clinic from overdose."

"He's an addict?" Adam asked, confused. He'd never seen Chad as one of them.

"I'm afraid not, he overdosed to end his life."

* * *

King Charming was fuming at his meeting. His phone kept ringing and it was irritating.

"I believe you should take that," Eric said. His wife, Ariel, nodded. "It's starting to become a distraction."

The governor of Cinderellasburg grumbled before getting up and leaving to take the call. "What do you want?! I'm busy!" He growled.

The voice on the other end was calm. "Sir, it's about your son, Chad."

"I don't care if he's failed a test! I'll talk to him at home! Just leave me be I have a meeting and you're being a distraction!"

"But your son is..."

"Shut up! I don't care!" King Charming yelled, before ending the call and muting the phone.

He grumbled. "That kid is in so much trouble when I get home."

* * *

Cinderella was busy at the vet as she took her animal friends. Jaq and Gus-Gus were still alive, due to a life-lengthening spell from her fairy godmother.

"Would you mind shutting off all electronics? We have a few jumpy patients and a ringtone would disturb them," the veterinarian asked kindly. She smiled as she took the creatures from the queen.

"Off course," Cinderella replied. She couldn't, with all her heart, hurt a poor innocent creature.

But what she didn't know, was how many times her phone rang durning the check-up.

* * *

Ben was curled up on the bench next to Chad's room. Tears were rolling down his cheeks. _This is my fault. My fault he's like this. I have to apologize. Ugh, but where's that gotten me? I've apologized to so many people, it does nothing!_

"Ben!" The king's head shot up as he saw Mal, Evie, Belle, and Adam with worried looks. "Are you okay?" His girlfriend asked immediately. Ben nodded slowly.

"I'm fine... just... it's my fault, isn't it?" He looked up. "Chad tried to reach out so many times. I abandoned him as a friend and he turned bitter and self-hating. He tried to open up to me but I completely ignored it."

"It's all our faults. No blame is on one person, Ben. We've all been rude to Chad without stopping to think twice about how he felt. And I guess he didn't have the best home life. Don't blame it on yourself."

Ben nodded slowly, the tears stopping. He slowly got up with the support of his parents. He looked at the door were doctors were checking on the prince. "I'm sorry," was all he said.

* * *

Chad woke to white ceiling. _I'm alive, aren't I?_ He thought. _I should've know it wouldn't work._

There was a nurse next to him. She smiled calmly. "The doctors are coming already. You'll be okay."

Chad only nodded. _They're gonna send me to therapy, aren't they?_ The nurse seemed to read his mind. "Though it is recommend, you don't have to go to therapy if you don't want too. You can just stay with your family and friends and they can help." She smiled again. "You also have a visitor."

Chad looked toward the door as Ben walked in. He gave a sad smile as he walked closer, and with the permission of the nurse, gripped his hand.

He opened his mouth, and said two words.

"I'm sorry."


End file.
